


meant for something better

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, and this time suga is the fireman Plot Twist, more fireman au.........sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: And then there’s Suga-san.The guy with the stunning smile and an equally stunning collection of cat photos. The individual who Daichi silently proclaims should be the sole representative face of every hot fireman calendar to grace the earth.The office manager whose desk he probably shouldn’t glance over at so much.(for a twitter prompt - 'daisuga fireman au with suga as the fireman').





	meant for something better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was originally a ficlet prompt requested on twitter by the lovely [languidgold](https://twitter.com/languidgold) on twitter with 'daisuga fireman where suga is the fireman' and then I got carried away! I have written fireman daichi and I was worried I would simply write exactly the same thing, so I set in an office where Daichi helps with some of the admin backlog. I left in an aspect that relates to the Daichi fireman au which should be easy to spot :D It's not great as usual but it was pretty fun to write (Especialy having Daichi refer to Suga as Suga-san!)
> 
> The title was going to be 'glances' which is why the feature a lot in the fic but it felt too short for my taste so I defaulted for very vaguley related song lyric LMAO it's from [Something Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sDbRhC7rm8) by Audien.
> 
> After that ramble, I hope you enjoy!

There’s ten minutes left before he says goodbye. 

This is it. Daichi’s last day of the job. He’s been coursing through various environments and experiences, but he can say with a wholehearted certainty that he’ll be sad to leave this one. Try as he might, the budget cuts mean no possibility to extend his contract. Oddly enough, despite singing his praises, his manager doesn’t seem too bothered by it. 

Daichi looks around office, engraving a mental panorama in his mind. He’ll miss this place, with the perks that get him out of bed each morning. The chair with adjustable back-support, the efficient handover system, the colleagues who tease him about owning five of the same black ties. 

Sure, at times they can get quite rowdy and he’ll never quite forget when Tanaka spilt coffee on his favourite shirt (something he has eight-percent forgiven him for). But he also won’t forget the time and effort they took to show him the ropes and make him feel like a valued part of the team. On top of that, there’s the excellent coffee machine in the staffroom (hence a much higher forgiveness percentage than his usual sixty-percent) and on good days, he gets to see the odd fire investigation dog wagging their tail about, returning from their civic, noble duty-

“Listen up, please!”

And then there’s Suga-san.

The guy with the stunning smile and an equally stunning collection of cat photos. The individual who Daichi silently proclaims should be the sole representative face of every hot fireman calendar to grace the earth. 

The office manager whose desk he probably shouldn’t glance over at so much.

(He’d caught a few glances back though. On great days, he’d receive a charming smile in return. It was worth the subsequent hassle in the staffroom). 

At first sight, Daichi was taken aback at how young Suga-san looked for a senior member of staff. He’s only twenty-three, Tanaka had told him after some unsubtle probing, waggling his eyebrows in a way Daichi wished he was qualified to douse with a fire hose. 

Unfortunately, the damn HR rules including ‘no colleague relations’, rather than the two-year age gap, were a major deterrent to the relationship progressing beyond a professional capacity. Still, he was comfortable enough in his knowledge that Suga-san also felt that way to grumble about in the staffroom, much to the agreement and amusement of his colleagues. 

“The new data protection rules start next month.” Suga-san declares. “So for what I sincerely hope is the final time, please lock your computers when you leave your desk. Don’t make that face at me, Tanaka,” Suga-san retorts, his back towards Tanaka who was indeed making that face. Daichi resists the urge to throw a paper ball at his time for his disrespect; all it had earned him last time was an earful on how ‘chivalrous’ he was. (Although that particular glance had given him the rare treat of Suga-san’s soft smile, the one that came with the pink tint across his attractive face...actually, he was sure he left a scrap piece of paper under the desk somewhere...)

“And Daichi!” Suga barks and if Daichi didn’t possess a firm, foundational core he would have flinched right off his chair. 

“Sorry,” Suga-san immediately apologies. “Got a bit carried away there. Tanaka, you can take the blame for that as usual.” Daichi’s heart flutters at his cheeky, good-natured grin while Tanaka groans loudly in the background. Despite being the newbie, Daichi had somehow managed to evade the brunt of the office teasing - unless it concerned a certain someone. (His volleyball captain instincts had served him well for a while, until of course, that certain someone had turned out to like the sport too. Daichi still shudders at the thought of Tanaka’s terrible volleyball innuendos). 

“Can I borrow you for a minute in my office?” Suga-san’s voice grounds him in reality. Really, it’s more of a statement than a question and Daichi – deflecting the onslaught of wolf whistles and cheers as he passes each desk– gladly obliges. 

He’s only been in the office once before for the initial interview. Suga-san was a manager who liked to be on hand to help his team. In fact, a desk in the same room as his team was his idea. So to return to this room reserved for meetings and other important events was rather surprising. More than likely, it was to wish him well for his next role - a role without a smart, charismatic, and to quote the staffroom gossip, ‘newbie-fancying’ leader. 

Daichi pulls out the chair, waiting for questions about his time with the department and any feedback he wishes to give.

Instead, he gets a hand on his shoulder, a gesture to keep him on equal footing to his superior.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Suga-san starts off with before stretching out his hand. “First of all, I just want to thank you for your incredibly hard work. I’d be drowning in those case files if it wasn’t for you.” 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Daichi answers, graciously accepting the chance to have physical contact with a wonderful man he might never see again. 

Suga-san’s firm handshake doesn’t catch him off-guard this time – but the twinkle in his eye does. Daichi watches as the smile on his face grows wider, genuine and brighter.

“You’re a fine employee, Daichi,” Suga-san states, letting go of a handshake Daichi knows he’ll be thinking about on the bus ride home. 

“And soon, you’ll still be a fine employee.” The words knit Daichi’s eyebrows together and Suga-san reacts with a gentle laugh.

“What I mean to say is, you’ll still be a fine employee – for another company.” Suga-san moves behind his desk full of cat-related stationery, maintaining a respectable distance.

But the words that follow do more than enough to close that gap. 

“Not bound by those – ah, how should I put it – ‘damn HR rules’?” 

Like the thrill of a rollercoaster drop, heat plummets straight to his stomach. 

Suga-san’s whole face is teasing him, in more ways than the usual one. His eyes crinkle with laughter and his signature smile is larger than he’s ever seen it before. It only makes the warmth sizzle throughout Daichi’s body. (A feeling like this in a fire department - the irony is not lost on him). 

“Don’t feel pressured, Daichi,” his soon to be ex-manager reassures, “say no if you don’t want-”

“Yes,” Daichi blurts out, breathlessly unprofessional. “Are you free this weekend?” It’s forward, way too forward, but Suga-san has a way of making him let go like this. Still, the cringe centre in his brain won’t let him forget this anytime soon. 

Judging by the hearty laugh, neither will Suga-san. But if that’s a sound he gets to hear more often, he’s more than okay with it.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Suga-san jokes with a punch to his arm. Daichi smiles, albeit with a wince. Nonetheless, it seems to relax Suga-san, who bites his lip in the most endearing way possible.

“We could go to that cat cafe in town.” Daichi suggests, making a mental note to reserve a spot as soon as he leaves the office. 

Suga-san’s answer is a look that makes Daichi burn like a serious fire hazard. He does his best to stay calm, even when Suga-san steps forward and takes hold of his tie. He rubs the material tenderly between his finger and thumb, looking down almost coyly before murmuring, “I’d like that a lot.” Before Daichi can respond, Suga-san pulls out something from his pocket and slips it into Daichi’s blazer. “My number,” he explains in a hushed tone. Daichi wonders how long he’s been keeping that piece of paper, a secret waiting to be shared. 

And then, when Suga-san peers up at him through those eyelashes, Daichi feels like he might combust. God, he needs to pull himself together. Let his volleyball captain instincts take over. 

“Shall I call you in three to five business days?” 

A bit of humour, nothing too forward like earlier. His inner captain commends himself on his bold yet innovative choice. 

Suga-san glances meaningfully at the clock. “It’s five-thirty one. Your shift is over.” With an expression Daichi will come to later label as ‘delightfully devious’, Suga-san tugs on his tie, tilting his body forward to reach his ear.

“If you call before then, maybe you’ll earn a bonus,” he whispers.

“How about tonight?” Daichi counters easily, confidence flooding back into his manner. The boundary between banter and flirting is no longer as rigid and Daichi is determined to make the most of the latter. 

“I just have one condition.”

Daichi places a hand over the one still clasping his tie, stroking it with his thumb. “Sure, what is it?”

“Drop the formality,” Suga states with an authority that makes Daichi shiver. 

“Gladly,” he replies. 

This time, Suga takes the lead. “One last question.” An arm loops around his waist, a welcome gesture that prompts Daichi to lean in close. He feels the words rest on his lips before he hears them.

“Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> you bet the work group chat blows up when Suga gets to the office the next morning
> 
> (I actually don't really know what the legal situation is for when an employee is oficially no longer an employee so please bear with the flimsy explanation I had Suga use and also for making a fire department do way more admin that it most likely does oops)
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
